


Like You Mean It

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Casey, I am talking about the Dana situation. The you-and-Dana situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pares, my birthday twin, on the occasion of her being awesome.

"This is ridiculous," Dan said, shoving his chair away from the desk and rolling to the other side of the editing room.

"They're not playing that badly," Casey said. "Though why Stevers thought it was a good idea to use a wishbone formation on second and ten--"

"That's not what I'm talking about, though of course, you're right--"

"Of course I am."

Dan waggled his finger, and Casey sighed and paused playback. "No, Casey, I am talking about the Dana situation. The you-and-Dana situation."

"Oh, great. I really wanted to talk about this more."

"I've tried to stay out of this--" he ignored Casey's snort, "--but it's clear you need my help. My guidance. I am going to bestow on you the benefit of my experience."

"You know, I have a fair bit of experience myself."

"No, you don't," Dan said. "Shut up and listen." He pushed the sleeves of his knit shirt up to his elbows and threaded his fingers together, then stretched his arms over his head. "First thing, you've gotta be relaxed. Tension has no place in the seduction process. Roll your head around a little."

"No," Casey said, pretty sure that no matter what he did with his head or his fingers, it wouldn't result in seducing Dana. Dan charged ahead, determinedly oblivious.

"I'll skip the lesson on choosing the right place and time, because between your neuroses and her control issues and both of your jobs, there won't ever be a right place and time." He rolled the chair back over to Casey, and their knees bumped together.

"You know, Danny, speaking of jobs, we have actual work to do here."

Dan lowered his voice, and despite himself, Casey leaned in closer. "You want to make her feel special, but you need to be sincere. Lean in close, and say something romantic and heartfelt. Something like 'I could lose myself in your eyes forever.'"

Casey caught himself and pulled away, thumping against the chair. "This fabled experience of yours, did you gain it from watching Cary Grant movies?"

Dan wrapped a hand around his neck and hauled him back in. "I'm serious, Casey. You have to make her believe it."

The room seemed hot and close, suddenly, the door shutting out the usual noise and bustle of the workday. He leaned further forward, their foreheads almost touching, close enough to feel the heat of Dan's skin and smell his cologne. "So I move in close, like this, and I look into her eyes, and I say something deeply romantic? Something I really mean?"

Dan swallowed and said, "Uh, yeah, kind of like that--"

He cupped Dan's face in his hand, and said, "You drive me completely fucking insane, you know." And then he kissed him. He heard Dan's inhalation of surprise, but the hand on his neck tightened, and Dan's mouth was soft under his. They kissed gently, teasing at each other's lips, sighing at each brush of tongues. He put everything into the kiss, and made sure that Dan believed he meant it.


End file.
